Us Against the World: The Diary of Elizabeth Bennet
by kabashley19
Summary: A modern take on Pride and Prejudice as told through Lizzie Bennet's diary.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: _**_I know that there are a million-and-one Pride and Prejudice fics out there, but I've been watching the movies lately and became inspired to try my own thing. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday April 5th.<em>**

Let me start off my saying that, having finally decided to start a journal, diary thing, I'll try to be as honest as I possibly can when writing in here. That's what a diary is for, isn't it?

First, an introduction.

My name is Lizzie Bennet. Elizabeth Rosemary Bennet, if Mom is angry with me. We live in Meryton, which is a small country town in Connecticut, about an hour's drive away from Bridgeport. It's barely on the map, so I wouldn't even bother looking for it. I guess you could say we're middle-class; we're not rich and we're not desolate. We get along just fine.

Dad's got his job as a farmer (more of an overseer, actually; we own the farm but have people working for us), and his being on the town council, which gives him the excuse to be away from Mom most of the time, who decided to leave school once they got married to be a full-time housewife and spend all of her time at home (or gossiping at her weekly sewing bee), which is weird because she's always complaining about having to do housework.

One might ask why a woman in this day and age would give up such a great education and do something so old-fashioned. Isn't it outdated for a woman to stay at home and watch the kids while her husband is off working?

I might agree with that, but I think I could let my mom's ideology slide just this one time, because when you live in a house with five kids, someone's got to make sure the house doesn't burn down.

Oh yeah. There are five of us. All girls, too. I guess it's because they were trying so hard for a boy, but after my last sister was born, they gave up.

Jane's the oldest at 26. Now, I know people are going to think I'm only saying this because she's my sister, but she's the prettiest one in the family, possibly our whole town. I'll even go as far to say she's prettier than most of the girls I've seen in the city. She has these huge, blue-green eyes and long, thick curly hair in the most amazing auburn colour (which she gets from Mom's side of the family). I remember guys in high school literally drooling when she smiled at them, which was all the time, because aside from being gorgeous, Jane is the nicest, most kind-hearted person you'd ever meet. She works at a flower shop in the center of town, which I think is the perfect job for her; no one can resist buying flowers when they surround such a beautiful woman.

I'm next, being one year younger than Jane. I've heard people call me an Amazon, because of my 'fierce nature', whatever that means. Maybe it's because I'm not afraid to speak my mind. Looking in the mirror right now, I guess I could say I'm pretty; wavy dark hair, brown eyes, good teeth (I never needed braces, thank God). I inherited my dad's looks which is why I think I'm his favourite. Mom says that I'm the prettiest after Jane, so at least I have that going for me. I could really care less though. I'm happy with the way my life is going; I have a degree in journalism from Trinity College and when I'm not writing for our local newspaper, I help Dad out on the farm, mostly because I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.

Mary's after me. She's 21, and now that I think about it, I don't remember ever seeing her go a day without her nose in a book. She's _really _shy, and I guess you could call her the black sheep of the family. She's attractive in a different way, I think (she has dad's dark hair and mom's hazel eyes). If only she would open up and talk to us without making herself sound like a preacher ("I think this is the best way to do things", blah blah blah). She's always playing the piano we have in the living room, as if the sound could drown out the constant arguing between Kitty and Lydia. She works in the small library we have in town, which she says is good because she doesn't have to deal with 'stupid people'. Lydia calls her 'Miss Snobby-pants', and I think it's kind of true; Mary thinks she too good for us, when the sad reality is that _she's _the odd one out.

Kitty, or Katherine, is 19. She got her nickname from bringing in a stray cat once when she was four. She's a cutie pie with straight blonde hair and blue eyes like Jane's, only darker. She used to follow me everywhere when she was little, but ever since Lydia passed puberty, they've become inseparable. Kitty goes where Lydia goes, like a shadow, no matter how ridiculous the idea is. That's pretty much all I can say about her, and that's depressing.

Lastly, we have Lydia. _Wow_. What can I say about little Lydia? She's just turned eighteen, and she's made sure she let's everyone know it. She's got a pixie-face, and she's very pretty with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She's always got the best gossip, and she's always lording herself over poor Kitty, who's protests to Mom fall on deaf ears. Lydia is Mom's favourite, and it's not hard to see why; they're exactly the same. She's jealous of Jane because Jane is prettier than all of us, and she demands the spotlight at every event that she goes to. She picks on poor Mary because it's easy, but she wouldn't dare try that with me, because she knows I'd let her have it (which I have). She's loud, she's immature (though she tries to act like she's older) and she's the most selfish person to ever walk the planet, but she's my sister and I love her regardless.

That's my life, I guess. The five of us against the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_April 19, 2 a.m._

Well, we finally met him.

I had gone earlier to the Festival with Jane, who was in charge of organizing the floral arrangements for the centerpieces and the arched walkways that led to the town square. Everything looked gorgeous, thanks to her eye for all things beautiful. The night was warm and clear; Mom couldn't have planned it any better.

Guests started pouring in around 7 p.m., buzzing about Charlie Bingley and watching the entrance to see when he arrived. Even though I was curious to see the mystery bachelor, I wasn't about to make a fool of myself. I went to the dance to have fun!

Charlotte joined me at the refreshment table and the two of us sat at a picnic table, giggling over every little thing just like we did when we were in grammar school. Teenagers swarmed around the DJ (who was some local high school kid with a stereo system and an iTunes account) to request songs and the older folks watched as the young adults danced enjoyably. Everyone was letting loose and having a good time, until about 8:30, when the new group of people appeared at the party. We all, in surprise, stopped to stare.

He seemed nervous, poor guy. But he _was _cute. Tall, with short black hair that went wonderfully with his dark skin and a friendly, if not terrified smile, he greeted Mayor Lucas cheerily and introduced him to the group of people behind him.

As we walked over to where Mom was sitting with Jane, I asked Lottie about Charlie's friends.

"The short one with her hair in a bun is his oldest sister, Louisa Hurst, and that's her husband behind her," Lottie pointed out a...okay, a fat man who headed straight for the bar. "The taller woman is his younger sister, Caroline. She's a very successful businesswoman; she's gunning to take over their father's company one day."

I wasn't really paying attention, at that point. My attention was solely focused on the only other man in Charlie's party. He seemed to be every woman's romantic hero come to life. He towered over Charlie, and wore a black suit with the collar of his crisp white shirt undone. Broad shoulders, light brown hair, strong jawline...he was impossibly sexy, I'll admit it.

"What about that guy?" I tried to sound casual, but Lottie knew me better. She smiled as she told me about Darcy Fitzwilliam, of the famous Fitzwilliam family. "They've been around as long as the U.S. has been a country." Old money, apparently. He inherited everything when his dad died a few years ago. "He's a lawyer, and he represents the family company." _Fitzwilliam Shipping Co_.

Mom whistled as she caught the tail-end of our conversation.

"Two gorgeous, rich men. Two gorgeous, rich, _single _men! What a blessing! Jane, sit up straight! Lizzie, get rid of that gum!" I hate it when she gets all panicky like that. She started shushing everyone when Mayor Lucas brought Charlie over to meet us.

"And here we have the most beautiful women in the state!" Mayor Lucas almost bowed, and I smiled. I love his old-fashioned manners. He re-introduced Lottie and his wife before going over each of us in turn.

I never saw a man's eyes bulge out like that. But then, anyone's would when they first settle on Jane. Charlie stammered a hello to her, and she blushed so deeply that she almost matched her hair! (I have to remember to tease her about that in the morning).

I, on the other hand, couldn't take my eyes off of Darcy. He was even more dashing up close! He smelled like an expensive cologne and his chin was covered in stubble. He was tanned, like he had just come back from a Caribbean vacation, and all the girls started adjusting their hair and outfits as he stood nearby. But I got the feeling that he'd rather be anywhere except at the dance, and that his fine-tailored suit was too good for Meryton county.

_Okay, then._

The night went on, and everyone was having a great time, especially, I could see, Jane and Charlie. He attached himself to her the whole time, and she glowed whenever he spoke to her. I knew when my sister liked someone, but I'd never seen her with _that_ look in her eyes. I ducked behind a lattice partition covered in vines to do a little dance.

Jane is totally in love!

I stopped, however, when I overheard Charlie's pleasant voice directly behind me.

Here is where it gets interesting.

Charlie was begging Darcy, who had moved to the opposite side of the exact same partition that I was dancing behind, to mingle. "Dance with someone!"

"Why? You've already got the prettiest girl we've seen in this town."

"Oh my God. Darcy, she's amazing. An angel. I can't explain...she's perfect! But I can't leave you alone over here while I'm having fun. You're making me feel bad."

"I would dance with your sister, but she's gone to the restroom."

"Then let me introduce you to Jane's sister, Lizzie. She's really pretty too. Smart as a whip, I've heard."

I blushed at the praise, I've gotta admit.

"The brunette sister?" My heart jumped to my throat, thinking of how to get out of there so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping. But then, "She's not my type. She looks like every other savage in this town. You can't think that I can spend an evening trying to have a civilized conversation with her?"

Then he told him to go back to Jane because he was wasting his time trying to talk him "into spending time trying to find anything interesting in this boring, hick town."

Well, we might not be Beverly Hills, but we're sure as hell friendly enough to welcome even the most stuck-up people into our community. And he didn't even _look_ at me, and I'm not pretty enough for him?

When I told mom about what he said, she flipped her lid. But I immediately regretted telling her anything, because then she started complaining so loud that by the end of the night, everyone knew what had happened. "Poor Lizzie."

Poor Lizzie. _Puh-lease_.

When we got home, Jane and I stayed up until about a half-hour ago, gossiping about the night. She wouldn't stop talking about how wonderful Charlie is.

"He's amazing, Liz. I can't explain-he's so sensitive and sweet and smart and-"

"Gorgeous, which helps, right?"

She giggled before flopping down on the bed beside me. "I still can't believe Darcy said that about you, though. Why would Charlie have a friend like that?"

"Whatever. I don't care anymore. He can keep his money and his stuck-up attitude." Changing the subject, she started raving about his sisters and how lovely they are.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! They were so nice to me, and complimented me on the flowers..."

"I dunno. They seem kind of fishy. That Caroline was stuck to Darcy like glue, and Louisa's fat husband hogged the bar. They all had a bad attitude."

"Liz, don't be like that. Just because you're mad at Darcy, that doesn't mean you have to think they're all bad."

I looked at my sister. She's never said anything rude about anyone in her life. Of course she likes the Bingleys. Besides, if they _do _get married, Jane will be the one to have to deal with them. Not me.

All in all a good night. But I still can't get over Darcy, and how rude he was. We don't need people like him in our lives.

'Savages'.

_Ugh_. I hate him already.


End file.
